


Everything

by Oikinnie1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, Light Angst, Smut, Time Skips, iwaoi - Freeform, timeskip iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikinnie1/pseuds/Oikinnie1
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa had been friends since they were kids. You could even say they went through everything together. So why did it hurt so bad when Oikawa had to leave to Argentina?
Relationships: IwaOi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 26





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting on here, this whole fanfic is based off of my headcanon’s and so I doubt any of this is remotely canon into the time skip as I have yet to read the manga. Anyways,, I hope you enjoy!

Iwaizumi was upset. He was angry with Oikawa. Everything had gone so well with their relationship. They had just gotten out of high school and Iwaizumi thought they could finally be together. But one night when Oikawa was over he mentioned that he was going to Argentina, Iwaizumi felt his heart shatter. Oikawa also had mentioned that he thought they should take a break until he got back. Iwaizumi swore he’d get sick right then and there. He felt as if his heart sank into his stomach when Oikawa said that to him. He got angry and blew up at Oikawa. He yelled and said he never wanted to see the other male again. Oikawa left that night, and when he went to bed. He didn’t even get a good night text. Iwaizumi always sent him a good night text even if they fought. 

Oikawa did what Iwaizumi said, he didn’t go over to his house. He didn’t even say another word to him before he left for Argentina. Iwaizumi didn’t understand that when Oikawa said he was leaving, it broke Oikawa as well. Yes, he wanted to stay with Iwaizumi, of course he did they were dating after all. But, Oikawa could follow his dreams if he went to Argentina. Iwaizumi knew that too so Oikawa just couldn’t understand why he was so upset. It hurt him to see Iwaizumi blow up like that at him. He had never seen him do that before. That just made Oikawa feel even worse. 

After Oikawa had left, Iwaizumi instantly broke down. He had looked at Instagram and saw Oikawa’s post about finally being in Argentina. He didn’t know what to do with himself, he had hung out with Oikawa almost every day since they were kids. How was he supposed to be away from him for so long? It was weird. It felt wrong even. He knew that he had to get over it though, Oikawa said he would come back so Iwaizumi would just have to trust him. 

Days went by and the two boys still hadn’t talked. It was eating Oikawa alive, all he wanted to do was talk to Iwaizumi. He wanted to give him space though, the last time they had talked wasn’t pleasant. Iwaizumi on the other hand had almost texted Oikawa at least five times since he found out that the other male left. He felt so bad about yelling at Oikawa, he didn’t deserve that. 

While Oikawa was in his hotel he felt his phone buzz, he picked it up immediately, hoping that it would be Iwaizumi. His face lit up when it was him. He quickly opened the message. All the text said was ‘hey..’ Oikawa hated that, why did it have to be so awkward with them now? They had been friends their whole life. He sighed and responded ‘hey’ He practically cringed at his text before sending it. 

The rest of the conversation was boring, only asking each other how the other was doing and then being done with it. Days went on and they hadn’t talked since then. And then weeks, with no texts. And after that, months with no texts. They would still interact with each other’s posts on social media and would comment on each other’s stuff acting as they always would. Until one day Iwaizumi was scrolling through Instagram and saw a post of Oikawa and another guy he’d never seen before. They looked... Too close. The guy was even kissing Oikawa’s cheek and Oikawa was smiling. He looked at the comments and some people were as confused as he was. Asking about iwaizumi and saying that they thought he and Oikawa were still together. Oikawa didn’t reply to any of those comments though, he only replied to comments about saying how cute Oikawa and this guy were, replying with thank you’s and a heart. It made Iwaizumi upset. But he had to reason to be, technically he and Oikawa weren’t together at the moment but he still thought that they wouldn’t see anyone else. Maybe he was just being overly friendly? Iwaizumi tried not to think about it too much and put his phone down. 

Oikawa was supposed to be going home in three months. He thought about Texting iwaizumi all the time but that would only make him miss the other more. After contemplating for a while he decided to call iwaizumi instead of text. It rang about two times before iwaizumi answered. 

“Hello?” iwaizumi said quickly while answering the phone. “Hi Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said happily. Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa smiling. “So, what’s up?” iwaizumi tried to stay as calm as possible, he missed Oikawa so much, and hearing his voice again made him happy. Oikawa took a minute then answered. “Ahh, not much honestly. I’m pretty tired though. I’ve been training all day. But that’s beside the point. I just called you because as you know. I’m coming home in three months and I wanted to know if you would be able to meet up with me so we could finally see each other again” Iwaizumi smiled. “Hmm, I’m not sure I think I’m pretty busy that day” Oikawa whined “Iwa-chann don’t lie to me I know you’re not busy” 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m not. I’ll pick you up” he smiled. Things were finally going back to normal. 

The three months had passed rather quickly for the two boys. They started texting more often and Oikawa would post pictures of iwaizumi on his story and put that he can’t wait to see him. Iwaizumi started doing it as well with pictures of Oikawa. 

It soon came the day that Iwaizumi had to pick Oikawa up, he got ready and tried his best to look nice but not too nice. He went through about six outfits before he settled on one that he thought would be fine. Oikawa had texted him the night before and told him when his plane should get there. He made sure he was there at that time the next day. He was early. Not wanting the plane to land before he got there. He waited for Oikawa, sitting down and looking at his phone. He and Oikawa had been texting and Oikawa said he was about to get off the plane. 

Iwaizumi felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around looking up. It was Oikawa, he was smiling “hi Iwa-chan” 

He quickly got up and hugged Oikawa. He hugged back “I missed you so much,” Iwaizumi told Oikawa “I missed you too” Oikawa smiled. 

“Let’s get out of here and go back to my place okay?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa nodded and they headed to Iwaizumi’s car. When they got in the car they starred at each other for a bit and then Iwaizumi started driving back to his place. 

They got to the house and Iwaizumi went straight to his room, Oikawa following behind him. He closed the door and turned around looking at the taller male. He smiled and kissed him softly. Oikawa gladly kissed him back and smiled “I missed that so much” Iwaizumi nodded “me too” he kissed him again this time with more force. Oikawa broke the kiss after a few seconds “wow, already iwa-chan? So impatient” Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes and pulled Oikawa’s shirt off of him. “Someone has been working out a lot more” he laughed and looked at Oikawa’s toned muscles.

Oikawa didn’t like that he was the only one without a shirt on so he took Iwaizumi’s off as well. “Damn, I wasn’t the only one who working out more” Oikawa ran his hands down Iwaizumi’s chest feeling his muscles smiling. Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa against the wall and started kissing his neck. Leaving hickeys along Oikawa’s collar bone. Oikawa had his hands in Iwaizumi’s hair as he went down further Oikawa’s chest, he rubbed Oikawa’s nipples with his thumbs. Oikawa let out a soft moan. Iwaizumi went back up his chest leaving small kisses all the way back to his lips and kissing Oikawa deeply. 

Iwaizumi picked Oikawa up and laid him down on the bed “God you’re so beautiful” Oikawa laughed “yeah, I know” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes once again and got on top of Oikawa kissing him again. Iwaizumi got tired of kissing and went down to Oikawa’s pants, taking them off of him along with his boxers. He touched the tip of Oikawa’s dick, teasing him. He then licked the tip and put it in his mouth, Oikawa’s hands flew into Iwaizumi’s hair. Pushing his head down iwaizumi had more of Oikawa’s length in his mouth. His head started going up and down as the grip on his hair guided him. Oikawa was biting his lip trying to keep his moans in but in the end, failed as he moaned when iwaizumi started going faster. 

“Ahh~ Iwa, I’m going to-” he moaned out. Iwaizumi suddenly stopped and lifted his head away from Oikawa’s dick. Oikawa whined “not yet,” Iwaizumi said as he looked at him. He lifted two of his fingers to Oikawa’s lips. He opened his mouth and took Iwaizumi’s fingers in his mouth, sucking them. After a few iwaizumi took his fingers out of Oikawa’s mouth and turned him over. Slowly inserting a finger into Oikawa. He tensed up as Iwaizumi slowly started to move his finger in and out of Oikawa “calm down Toru, it’s alright” Iwaizumi said trying to reassure the male under him. He slowly put a second finger in, moving a little faster as Oikawa let out more moans. 

“Iwaizumi please just put it in already” Oikawa moaned “ are you sure?” Iwaizumi asked him, unsure if Oikawa was ready or not. He nodded quickly. Iwaizumi took his fingers out of Oikawa and then took his own pants off throwing them on the floor with his boxers. “Wait Oikawa, I don’t think I have a condom” Oikawa shook his head “I don’t care Hajime” Iwaizumi nodded and slowly put his tip into Oikawa’s entrance. Oikawa’s grip tightened on to the bedsheets as iwaizumi continued to put more and more of his length into Oikawa. Once he was all the way in he stopped and rubbed Oikawa’s back with one hand “Let me know when you’re ready for me to start moving” Oikawa nodded “I’m ready” He nodded and slowly started moving each time, going in deeper and deeper. Oikawa moaned loudly “Hajime faster please” he moaned 

Iwaizumi slowed down almost stopped and started moving even slower than before. Oikawa tried to move his hips back so Iwaizumi would go faster but Iwaizumi’s grip on his lower hip was so tight he couldn’t move. “Yeah, I’m definitely the impatient one” iwaizumi laughed and started going faster making Oikawa moan loudly as he fucked him.

“Hmm, let’s change positions. I wanna see that pretty face of yours” Iwaizumi said as he turned Oikawa onto his back. He smiled when he got to see Oikawa’s face, putting one of his hands on Oikawa’s cheek. “Beautiful as always” 

Oikawa just looked away and closed his eyes as Iwaizumi started to trust into him faster than he had been before. He grabbed Oikawa’s dick and started stroking it slowly. Making Oikawa’s eyes water “Fuck, Hajime. I’m going to cum” he whined out. 

Iwaizumi stopped again, looking at Oikawa as a tear ran down his face “Please Hajime”  
He looked at him smirking “please what? Use your words Toru” Oikawa rolled his eyes “please, let me cum” Iwaizumi nodded “as you wish my love”

He started to thrust into Oikawa faster than he had at all that night and stroked Oikawa’s dick fastly. Oikawa moaned loudly as he came onto his own stomach. Iwaizumi continued thrusting into Oikawa until he came himself. Moaning loudly.

He slowly pulled out of Oikawa and kissed him. “You did amazing baby, I’m proud of you. Lay down here for a minute. I’ll get a bath started for us okay?” Oikawa nodded and closed his eyes. Iwaizumi went into the bathroom and started a warm bath, then he went back into his room and got clothes for him and Oikawa; putting them down on his dresser he went over to Oikawa. “Are you ready to take a bath?” He asked Oikawa. “I’m tired” he whined. Iwaizumi nodded. “I know, you can sleep after we get out of the bath. You need to get cleaned up first though.” He picked Oikawa up and took him to the bathroom. Setting him into the bathtub he got in after. Putting one arm over Oikawa’s stomach and the other in Oikawa’s hair. Massaging his scalp. Oikawa leaned into the touch. Iwaizumi smiled and got some shampoo in his hand and rubbing it into Oikawa’s hair. He then rinsed it out and got the body wash and washed the cum off of his stomach.

After washing Oikawa's body Iwaizumi softly hummed. After sex all Oikawa wanted to do was sleep so Iwaizumi felt bad making him take a bath, but none the less Oikawa wanted to wash Iwaizumi’s hair. So he let him. Oikawa knew iwaizumi loved having his hair messed with and it calmed Iwaizumi down big time. 

After they were out of the bathtub and all cleaned up iwaizumi gave Oikawa clothes and they both put on clean clothes and then got into bed. Oikawa laid on Imaizumi’s chest as iwaizumi played with Oikawa’s hair. 

“I’m so glad you’re back,” iwaizumi said softly 

He smiled “I’m glad to be back, especially since I get to be with you” Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa’s forehead. “Good night loser”

Oikawa laughed “Good night iwa-chan”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Me again. I hope you liked it. I came up with this idea a couple days ago and decided to actually write it out and post it. I would appreciate any thoughts you have on this! Thank you. <33


End file.
